


Christmas Drabbles

by VikLovesFeet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: <2000 words, Christmas, M/M, characters name spelled with a k, shinanagins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikLovesFeet/pseuds/VikLovesFeet
Summary: just a couple of the drabbles i wrote for some christmas cards <3just felt like sharing them... only got around to it nowlmao





	Christmas Drabbles

  “ _Taidama_!” Viktor yells upon returning from his _long_ cold walk with Makkachin, Yuuri had decided not to join them and Viktor understood why. An hour out in the cold might be too much for the Hasetsu born man.

  “’m in here,” Yuuri slurred, it’s apparent he was having at the whisky egg nog to warm up while Viktor was gone.

  Viktor pouts, he can’t help that he’s jealous of a drink and wasn’t there to warm up his husband.

  “ _Okaeri_ ,” he adds as an afterthought, voice floating from their bedroom. Viktor’s eye brows scrunch, wondering why he’s hiding in there. He lets Makkachin off the leash and she runs over to her toys to warm up.

  He takes off his coat and grabs his own drink before going to join Yuuri, maybe they could watch a movie tonight or so-

  His thoughts are cut off and all brain cells are unable to function because he finds his husband naked on the bed.

  “Hi, Vitya,” Yuuri says with a hiccup, he’s laid out across the bed like a beautiful desert. There’s a ribbon twisted around his legs and lazily wrapped up around his waist, but it doesn’t tie off anywhere, just lays abandoned under Yuuri’s arm.

  “Would you like to unwrap your present?” He indicates to himself.

  Viktor holds back a chuckle at his “present,” Yuuri never was the best wrapper but it seems he’s especially bad when he’s under the influence.

  “I would love to, _solnyshko...” H_ e crawls onto the bed and scoops an arm under Yuuri pulling the drunk man on top of himself. “Why did you drink beforehand, darling?”

  “No reason,” Yuuri says petulantly, looking away and attempting to cross his arms but because of the way he’s rested on Viktor’s chest he is unable to.

  “Hmm…” Viktor says, a smile curls his lips.

  Yuuri gives in quick, “I was nervous,” he bites his lip looking back down at his husband. “Do you like it?”

  “You look beautiful,” Viktor promises and he’s telling the truth. He brushes a loose strand of hair out of Yuuri’s face and presses a soft kiss to his lips, “this is the best present I’ve ever received in my entire life… Though,” he contemplates, “I might’ve liked the ring I got a couple years ago just a bit more.”

  Yuuri looks affronted, “who gave you a ring? I’ll fight them!” Yuuri leans up, but his legs are still twisted in the ribbon so he doesn’t get far, “I’ll buy you an even bigger and better gift! The biggest ring in the world!”

  Viktor can’t help laughing now, “only if you want to go back in time and fight yourself.”

  Yuuri cocks his head confused, then it clicks, “ooooh~” His smile is loopy and Viktor melts to it.

  “Okay, up.” Viktor slaps lightly at Yuuri’s buttock. He squeals and rolls off of Viktor.

  “You’re gonna open your present now?”

  “Mmmm, no.” Yuuri pouts,” I’m gonna get as drunk as you and _then_ I’m gonna open my present. But first…”

  Viktor plucks up the ends of the ribbon and expertly wraps them around Yuuri’s arms and pulls it tight in the back, “is this okay?”

  Yuuri squirms, “mhm.”

  Viktor comes around and kisses Yuuri on the lips, “be right back, my love. Wait for me patiently.”

  “Anything for you, Vitya,” he says batting his eyelashes. Viktor’s never chugged vodka so fast.

 

~*~*~*~

 

  “I don’t wanna do this,” Yuuri pouts. It’s not unlike Yuuri to get upset about failure, but it is unlike him to give up so easily.

  The wall of his gingerbread house falls over, the icing glue not holding strong enough.

  “ _Solnyshko,_ don’t give up yet! Come on, look at mine-”

  “I _am_ looking at yours,” he crosses his arms and looks away, contradicting himself. But Viktor knows what he means, he means that he _was_ looking and he is not pleased with the results.

  Viktor’s house looks immaculate, the glue shows perfectly like the cement between bricks, all four walls standing with the roof on top.

  “Want me to help you?”

  Yuuri’s shoulders slump, he blows out a puff of air, “ _yeah_ ,” he whines out like that was something he had already asked for. Viktor can’t help but laugh even if it annoys Yuuri a little bit more.

  “Okay,” Viktor comes around the table and wraps his arms around Yuuri, “but first, I wanna see that beautiful smile.”

  “You sound like a predator?”

  Viktor jerks back with a curl in his lip, “a predator?!”

  “Yeah, like those white men who tell women to smile.”

  “Uh oh… and I am a white man. Yuuri! You won’t let me become one of them, right?!” He spun Yuuri around in his grasp so they face each other.

  Now Yuuri giggles, the smile lighting up his face, Viktor smiles at his accomplishment. “No, Vitya, I won’t let you become one of them. I’d never marry a ChadÔ anyway.”

  “Phew,” Viktor blew out a faux relieved breath. “Now, let’s see what we can do about this.”

  Viktor picked up the fallen wall of the gingerbread house and inspected it. He wiped off the icing off the boarders and picked up the icing from his side of the table, then he used his on Yuuri’s house. He held the wall into the side of the house for a few moments and let go.

  It stayed up, “and voilà!” He exclaimed

  “How’d you do that!?” Yuuri asked incredulously.

  “Magic.”

  “Vitya~”

  Viktor laughed, “hmm, it seems… my icing was just a bit colder… so it’s holding better.”

  Yuuri swatted at his arm, “you cheater!”

  “You’re the one who handed me that icing!” Viktor argued.

“Boo.” Yuuri’s pouting again and Viktor can’t have that. He sweeps his husband up in his arms and pulls him to the couch, tucking the man between his legs.

  “Makka!” He calls and the big dog bounces over, and up onto Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri’s smiling already but Viktor’s not done. He pulls a blanket over their legs and gently rubs at Yuuri’s back, kissing his temple.

  Once those set and we start decorating, you’re gonna make the most beautiful gingerbread house in the world, I just know it.

  Yuuri hums, he’s not really upset by his gingerbread house, maybe Viktor’s petulant attitude just rubs off on him, and can you blame him? He likes having someone dote on him.

  “What should we do while we wait for the houses to set?” Yuuri looks up at him from under his eye lashes.

  “Super smash?” They both say. Laughing, Viktor jumps up to grab the controllers.

 

~*~*~*~

 

  “I’m not sure I want to get drunk with five hundred people,” Yuuri says sidestepping a man who has no intention of moving out of the middle of the sidewalk, no matter how many people’s routes he’s detouring.

  “It’ll be fun, people love you when you’re drunk.”

  “But strangers?” He asks, one eyebrow raised.

  Viktor smiles big, “Chris, Mila and Phichit are meeting us as well. It’ll be fun.”

 

  It wasn’t fun, after meeting at the first bar for check in, Yuuri had decided not to get too crazy, despite Viktor’s ‘kind’ words. It doesn’t matter if he’s more fun when he’s drunk (“ _that’s not what I said, Yuuri_.”), he would stay sober.

  At least that’s what he _had_ said… now they’re several bars in and he is _drunk._

  “I lied~,” Yuuri complains.

  “What lie, _solnyshko?_ ”

  “I said I wouldn’t get drunk, I’m a dirty liar.”

  “Uh oh!” Phichit chimes in, “you _know_ there’s only one way to make up for lying, Yuuri.”

  Chris and Mila look at each other in confusion. Viktor claps and chants, “do it, do it, do it.”

  Yuuri sighs and strips off his shirt, climbing up onto the bar to dance his liar dance, which consists of a lot of moves sober Yuuri would not approve of, but drunk Yuuri swears makes people forgive him.

 

  Several bars later and Yuuri’s lost his pants as well and Viktor’s shirt is completely unbuttoned, Chris and Yuuri climb onto the bar to pole dance on the poles.

  They never make it to the last stop on the Bar Crawl, nor the afterparty.

  “The party’s not over yet! How can we already be having an _after_ party!?” Yuuri exclaims as they ditch the crowd of people herding down the street. “Let’s go dancing!”

  Viktor who’s never been one to be able to say no to Yuuri was on board, and the other three loved to dance, so Phichit lead them down the road to one of his favorite spots.

  They spent the rest of the night dancing in a tight, sweaty bar, trading out partners for each other, or strangers. As Yuuri started to sober up he stopped switching partners, instead opting to stay attached to Viktor.

  Viktor’s hands on his hips and they moved together, Yuuri pressing kisses to his cheek, his shoulder, his hand, his lips.

  “Thanks for taking care of me tonight,” Yuuri says when they catch a ride home.

  “I am going to take care of you for the rest of my life, _solnyshko._ That’s a promise.”

  Yuuri bit into his lip, his smile lighting up his face.


End file.
